Maybe Baby!
by Capsule Corp Princess
Summary: Bura has a plan, and that plan involves pretending to be pregnant with Goten's baby! Read to find out more!
1. Goten I'm Pregnant

Bura found Goten on the floor of Trunks' room.

He was passed out from drinking so much the night before. She picked up his foot and slowly dragged him out of Trunks' room and into her bedroom.

" i'm sorry about this." She said after tossing Goten into her bed.

She removed his shoes, pants, and shirt.

Bura took off all of her clothes and got into bed with him, covering them both with her blanket.

She lied awake for five hours, daydreaming about all the shopping she was going to do tomorrow.

"Uhhhhhh. My head," Goten finally said. He rubbed his head as he sat up.

"Goodmorning honey," Bura said with a big smile. She was trying hard not to laugh. She was sure her plan was going to work.

"Huh, Bura? What are you doing in Trunks room?"

"This isn't my brother's room. This is MY room."

Goten's eyes got big and he lifted the blanket.

"Did we?" He asked.

"Did we what?"

Goten looked like he wanted to cry. " Did we use protection?"

"Protection?"

"Did we use a condom?" Goten almost screamed. He remebered that Trunks was sleeping in the room next door an lowered his voice." Please tell me we used a condom or that you're on birth control!"

"Nope."

"Oh God!" Goten said." My life is over! Vegeta is going to kill me and Buruma is going to send me to jail! And Trunks wont be my friend anymore!"

"Stop crying . Be a man," Bura said. Watching Goten cry was making her feel guilty and she didn't like that.

She got out of bed and put on her clothes.

"Where are you going?" Goten asked.

"I'm bored," Bura said." I'm going to see what Pan is doing."

"Don't tell her what happened last night! Please don't tell anybody!"

"Okay. But I think I should tell you that i'm most likely pregnant."

"You can't be sure about that."

"No. I'm sure. We can talk about this tomorrow morning. okay?"

"Okay." Goten said.

Bura kissed him, handed him his clothes and flew out of her bedroom. She was so bored she couldn't wait to get out of her bedroom.

* * *

Goten waited outside Bura's house.

"What's taking her so long? She told me to meet her here so we can talk about what to do about the baby."

"What baby?" Vegeta asked.

Goten nearly flew out of his skin. He had no idea Vegeta was standing behind him.

"THE BABY DOLL I WAS GOING TO BUY HER. YEAH, THAT BABY!"

Vegeta smiled. Bura was too old to play with dolls. She'd be mad if Goten bought one.

" Get her one of the dolls that pee. I'm sure she'd looooooooove that." Vegeta laughed evilly to himself as he walked back to the house.

"That was a close one."

Goten waited five more minutes before Bura finally showed up.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

Goten looked at her red outfit.

"What's wrong?" Bura asked.

"Nothing. You just look very pretty." Goten blushed. He'd never noticed how pretty Bura looked before.

Goten expected Bura to lead them to a clinic to get an official pregnancy test done and to explore their options. Surprisingly, Bura led them to the Satan City mall.

"What are we doing here?" Goten asked.

"I'm pregnant with your child Goten. You can't expect me to carry my shopping bags myself."

"I guess not."

Goten didn't like shopping, but since Bura was pregnant with his baby, he didn't argue. He sucked in his emoitons and carried Bura's bags as she shopped.

Bura bought the newest, most expensive outfits and shoes until she couldn't use the card her parents gave her anymore.

"Goten, i need money," Bura demanded. She held out her hand.

Goten dug out his money and gave it to her.

"Shouldn't you be shopping for baby stuff and maternity clothes?" Goten asked.

Bura's mood deflated a little. She wasn't ready to tell him that she wasn't pregnant. She still needed him to carry her bags.

"Fine. I'll buy a couple of baby outfits."

The outfits she chose to buy were cute girl clothes.

"Maybe we should buy something that isn't pink," Goten said." Our baby could be a boy."

"These outfits are cuter so i'm buying them."

"Bura, we don't know if our baby will be a girl!"

"I don't care! If it's a boy he'll wear cute girl clothes!" Bura shouted.

"Fine. I give up. Do whatever makes you happy."

Goten wanted to leave, but Bura effectively stopped him by standing on her toes, throwing her arms around his neck and passionately kissing him.

"No one has ever said anything so sweet to me before," She said. She kissed him once more, then skipped off into a different department store to buy more clothes for herself.

"Maybe having a baby isn't going to be so bad," Goten said.

He picked up the bags, whcih were now towering above him and people couldn't help but stare. A normal person didn't have the skill to carry that many bags!

One of the strangers staring happened to be his girlfriend, Valese. Seeing him walk out of a baby clothes store with Bura didn't make her happy.

Valese dialed Trunks phone number.

"Hello?"

"What's going on?" Valese asked." Why are Bura and Goten shopping for baby clothes together? Was I not invited to your mom's baby shower?"

"Uh, my mom isn't pregnant," Trunks said. He sounded offended.

"Oh. Tell her she needs to do sit ups. Her stomach is getting a little fat."

"Yeah, i definitely wont tell her that," Trunks said. " I think Goten is buying Bura some new dolls. Maybe the baby clothes are for the doll. Bura likes authentic things."

"Oh, i get it. That explains why she bought maternity clothes too."

Valese cheerily hung up right as Trunks shouted," MATERNITY CLOTHES! WHAT THE F. . "


	2. Let's Break Up, Valese

Goten stopped short of the shoe store. He sensed someone was stalking them.

"What's wrong?" Bura asked.

With disinterest she cast a glance at the sea of people in the mall with them.

"Nothings wrong," goten said.

He laughed and told her to go into the store without him. " I just need to say hi to an old friend real quick."

Bura's eyes transformed into two tiny slits.

" Is your friend a girl?"

Now that bura was pregnant with his child, he didn't want to upset her by telling her he had a girlfriend when they slept together. He shook his head and backed away.

" No no no! don't be stupid!"

Bura shrugged." good. You may talk to your friend for FIVE MINUTES and that's it. got that? five minutes!"

Goten's eyebrows dropped into the bridge of his nose. He strongly disliked being told what to do, but he couldn't stand up to bura. Not just because her father happened to be the most deadly man on the planet. He just didn't have the heart to say anything mean to her.

"Yeah, i'll be back in five minutes." He mumbled while inside screaming, _' What the hell happened to me! Why am i letting her order me around?'_

bura skipped into the shoe store and Goten carelessly walked in people's paths as he made is way to a store dedicated to selling fake mustaches.

His girlfriend valese was standing beside a mannequin wearing a fake mustache that curled up at both ends.

"Hi, Valese."

Valese stared vacantly at him like she didn't know who he was, where they were, or even what year they were in. It was her typical thinking face and for the first time Goten wondered what the hell he ever saw in her.

Valese sweetly placed both hands in front of her, which pressed her boobs together and creating a very noticable cleavage, the type of cleavage that made men drool and go dumb.

"i think trunks' sister has had you long enough. it's my turn, and i want to see a scary movie together."

"I thought you hated scary movies."

Valese blinked angellically and wrapped both of her hands around his strong arm, pressing her boobs against him.

" Scary movies used to give me nightmares, but i don't mind watching them. I feel safe when i'm with you."

Goten shook Valese off his arm, surprising her.

"We don't have to see a scary movie," Valese said quickly, keeping her voice as light and clueless as possible. " We can watch a sweet cartoon movie with a puppy in it if you want."

Goten scratched the back of his head.

If things were different, he would've already ditched Bura to be with valese. His brain wasn't even thinking of ways to get Valese to sleep with him.

Goten cried on the inside, already mourning his playboy days. Those days were over. He was a one woman man now, soon to be a dad.

" Valese, I think we should break up."

"Bura!" Valese shouted, waving her arm back and forth.

"Did you hear me? I said i think we should..."

" Hi, bura!" Valese ran to the shoe store where bura was waiting. She took both of bura's hands in hers in greeting.

" long time no see! Trunks said you were shopping for dolls. i stopped playing with dolls when I was your age. it's sweet you don't think it's childish."

bura glared at goten and returned valeses' fakee smile.

" goten, you said you were talking to a boy. baka! You shouldn't listen to pan. Valese isn't a boy. its completely natural for some girls to have mustaches."

Valese touched her upper lip. She was still wearing the fake mustache she was trying on from the other store.

She tore it from her lip and waved it in the air. She laughed like an idiot, which pissed bura off since Goten still couldn't see that his perfect girlfriend was pretending to be innocent.

"I'm ready to go home." Bura said.

* * *

the wind pushed back buras long hair as she simmered in the passenger seat while goten drove her and her new clothes home.

 _'this would've been the most perfect shopping day if Valese wasn't at the mall.'_ Bura sighed, turning her body to goten.

Her plan had worked.

Pretending to be pregnant had made Goten go shopping with her.

she didn't need him anymore.

Goten parked the car in the garage and shut off the engine. He kept his hands on the steering wheel and bura didn't try to get out of the car.

"Since you're keeping the baby, i think we should tell our parents about this."

Bura parted her lips to explain that she was lying about being pregnant, when suddenly goten's door opened and a pair of strong hands ripped him from the car.

Trunks threw goten into the ground, climbed on top of him, and proceeded to give his best friend the worst beating of his life.

Bura new she wouldn't be able to pry Trunks off of Goten when he was angry like that, so she ran into the house screaming," TRUNKS AND GOTEN ARE FIGHTING!"

Chichi and Pan were visiting with Buruma. All of them looked suprisedd. Bura looked around for her dad. He wasn't there. He wouldn't be able to stop the fight.

"Mom, quick! Where's the video camera?"

Buruma ignored her and went to get Vegeta.

Pan flew out to get her dad, and Chichi rushed to stop the two boys from killing each other.

Deep down, Bura felt like the worst person in the world. She never planned on her lie getting out of hand like this. but how did he find out? _'that stupid slut told trunks I was shopping for maternity clothes. i should kill that bitch!'_

Gohan pulled Trunks away from Goten, and Vegeta was very pleased to see this wild, ruthless side of his son.

"Did one of you steal the other's girlfriend again?" Vegeta snorted.

Trunks lunged for Goten, but Gohan held him back.

"He had sex with Bura!" Trunks roared." Valese told me they were shopping for maternity clothes in the mall! She's pregnant, dad!"

Hearing his princess had been deflowered wiped Vegeta's smirk off his face.

With everyone staring at her, Bura was too shy to tell the truth.

She looked at Goten, then looked at her dad and said." I'm sorry."

a/n my hands hurt like a bitch from typing this chapter!


	3. Do I look stupid to you?

Vegeta's shoulders shook as his laughter turned insane.

Buruma was not amused.

"Why are you laughing? Our son just told us our teenage daugther is pregnant!"

Vegeta quit laughing. He glared at Buruma and everyone else in the room. He pointed at Trunks.

"Get the senzu beans. I want that stupid piece of shit at full health before i pulverize him."

Trunks shoved Gohan off of him and left the garage to get the senzu beans.

Gohan pitied his unconscious brother. Vegeta was going to put him through torturous hell before killing him.

"Don't do anything you'll regreat, Vegeta," Gohan warned.

"I'll do as i want boy."

Chichi bravely jabbed Vegeta in the chest." Hold on! We don't even know if Goten is the father! At least wait until we've had a paternity test done!"

"Are you calling my daughter a slut?" Buruma screamed.

Chichi pointed at Bura.

"Yes, duh! Look at the way she's dressed! I'm surprised she didn't get knocked up sooner!"

Bura looked down at herself. She was wearing her red half top, skirt, and knee high leather booots. She liked her outfit.

Buruma couldn't think of anything to say to defend her daughter's reputation. To be honest, she wasn't suprised to hear her daughter was pregnant.

She was just surprised that the father was Goten.

"Fine. We'll have a paternity test done. If Goten is the father, Vegeta decides his punishment," Said Buruma.

Everyone nodded their heads. What Buruma said sounded fair to them.

Bura felt betrayed _. Everyone thinks i'm a slut! Even my mom!_

Trunks ran into the garage waving a small brown bag in the air.

"I got the senzu beans!"

Vegeta glared down at the unconscious Goten.

"There's been a change of plans, son." Vegeta said, leaving the garage. He would let off some steam in the gravity room until his woman called him back with the results, then he could be Goten up to his heart's content.

With the senzu beans, Vegeta could happily beat Goten up for days without killing him. Hearing Goten had knocked up his daughter was turning out to be the best news he had all day.

Buruma filled Trunks in on their decision.

Chichi ordered Gohan to go find Goku. If Goten was the father, then he'd need Goku to protect him.

Chichi left the room and followed Buruma to retrieve the paternity test kit.

Trunks, Pan, Bura, and Goten were the only ones in the garage now.

Bura could feel Trunks' disappointment and kept herself busy by petting Goten's hair.

"I thought you were better than this," Trunks said. He dropped the bag of senzu beans on the floor." _Both_ of you."

Trunks left the garage.

After a minute, Bura could sense that Trunks had left the house completely. He was too disgusted to be in the same house as them.

Pan picked up the senzu beans. She bounced the bag back and forth between her hands.

"What are you hiding from me?" she asked. Pan and Bura had been best friends since they were in diapers. They swore to never keep secrets from each other and they could always tell when one was keeping a secret.

Bura studied Goten. One of his eyes were swollen and he looked like he would be unconscious for a while.

"Promise me you wont tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

Bura told Pan she lied about being pregnant to get Goten to go shopping with her.

"That's stupid! You could've asked my uncle to hold your shopping bags instead of lying! Now look at him!"

"Right, um, maybe he wouldn't look so bad if we gave him a senzu bean."

Pan blushed. She took out a senzu bean.

"You need to tell the truth." Pan said. She forced the bean between Goten's lips.

Goten's jaw moved. He swallowed the bean. His injuries healed.

Goten sat up.

"I'm sorry," Bura said.

He smiled." Hey, don't worry about it. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is," Pan said while rolling her eyes. Her uncle was too naiive sometimes.

Buruma and Chichi came back with the paternity test kit.

"How far along are you?" Buruma asked while reading the kit's directions.

"Why do we have a test like this in the house?" Bura asked.

Buruma ignored her daughter. She didn't want to explain that she bought the kit when she was pregnant with Trunks and wasn't sure if Yamcha or Vegeta was the father.

"It says you need to be at least fourteen weeks pregnant to take the test."

"It's too soon to take it," said the innocent Goten. " We woke up in bed together yesterday."

Chichi's jaw dropped to the floor. She couldn't believe the words Goten was saying!

"Wait, so you're not even sure you're pregnant?" Buruma asked.

Goten lowered his head. He was more afraid of his Mom at the moment.

"No we're sure. We didn't use protection."

Buruma knowingly nodded her head. _That's how Trunks was conceived._

 _"_ I'm very disappointed in you! I thought I raised you better than this!" Chichi cried.

Pan nudged Bura, but the blue haired teen refused to tell the truth. The way Bura saw it, she had fourteen weeks to tell the truth.

Besides, she kind of liked all the attention everyone was giving her now that she was "pregnant".

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan was trying to talk Goku into going over Buruma's house.

"Dad I know you're hiding under the bed. Come out. Goten needs you!"

Goku's legs were sticking out from under the bed. He kicked off his boots and curled into a ball. _There, now he can't see me!_

Gohan forced himself not to go berserk. It was his fault Goku was acting this way. He never should've told him that Buruma would be using a needle and sticking it in Bura's tummy to collect what she needed from the baby to prove if Goten was the father.

"Buruma wont come near you with the needle, I promise. Now come out."

" Do I look stupid to you?" Goku asked." Nice try son. I'm not coming out. Tell Goten I'll wish him back with the dragonballs if Vegeta kills him."

"WE DON'T WANT IT TO COME TO THAT!" Gohan shouted, flipping the bed over.

His eyes grew large. Goku wasn't under the bed anymore. He IT'd himself to a place where Gohan couldn't sense him.


	4. Pregnant For Real

Goten worriedly paced around in his bedroom.

He stopped and checked the time on his watch.

"It's been twenty five minutes! What the hell is taking Pan so long?"

Normally Pan was quicker when she was delivering one of his messages.

He wanted to fly to Bura's house himself, but Vegeta and Trunks wouldn't let him into West City. Trunks beat him up several times, but Goten was smart enough to fly away when he saw Vegeta keeping watch near a tower.

After an hour of pacing, sighing, groaning, wimpering, crying, eye-rolling, and a snack break, Pan finally came back.

"What took you so long? Did you talk to Bura? What did she say?"

Pan rolled her eyes and gave Goten a folded slip of paper.

"That's it. I'm not doing this anymore! A stupid flock of birds flew right into me! And one got stuck in my hair. It sucked! " Pan patted down her hair and shuddered." This is exactly why telephones were invented. If you want to talk to Bura then CALL her!"

"I don't have a cell phone anymore," Goten said. It had slipped out of his pocket when he was flying. It broke into fourths."You should know this. You were at Capsule Phone5's funeral."

Pan blinked.

"Your cell phone was in that box? Oh for Pete's sake! I thought we were burying your goldfish!"

Goten frowned." Why would we bury Goldy?"

Pan glanced at the fishbowl on Goten's dresser. Goldy had been floating belly up for a few days. She wasn't mean enough to tell Goten that Goldy's fish nap would be permanent.

Goten unfolded the paper. He wrote dozens of questions asking about Bura and the baby's health. Bura wrote one word to every question. She was _fine._

Goten sighed. He collapsed on the bed holding the college ruled paper. He couldn't look away from it.

"Uncle Goten?" Pan asked, sitting beside him. She leaned in to read the paper." She said she's fine, see? You don't have to worry anymore."

Goten shook his head.

"It's not enough Pan. I wont feel better until i see her."

Pan bit her lip. I _hate seeing him like this. I wish Bura would hurry up and tell everyone the truth!_

"Goten, i think i know how i can help. I just need you to trust me."

Goten looked away from the paper.

"Of course i trust you, Pan."

* * *

"Why the hell did I trust her?" Goten groaned. He was refilling his drink when he saw his ex-best friend come into the Un-named fastfood restaraunt.

Trunks spotted Goten right away, too. His eyes narrowed into two tiny slits.

"Pan, what's going on?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah. What the hell Pan? " cried Goten. _How is this supposed to help me see Bura?_

Pan pulled out a white chair. She stepped behind Trunks and pushed him to that chair.

"Sit," she demanded.

Trunks sat.

She pulled out the chair across from Trunks and pointed at Goten, then pointed at the chair.

"You promise you're not gonna hit me?" Goten asked Trunks.

"He promises. Now sit your ass down!" Pan growled." This is stupid. Best friends shouldn't fight like this!"

Goten warily sat down.

Pan sat beside Trunks, a big, accomplished smile on her face.

"I thought you only wanted to have lunch with _me_ ," Trunks said. sounding like a pouty two year old.

Pan's heart soared and her eyes transformed into two giant pink hearts.

"We can still have lunch! I'll go get us some burgers. You two sit here and talk."

Trunks directed his sly smirk at Goten.

Goten coughed up the blue liquid from his straw. "No Pan! Don't leave me alone with him!"

It was too late. Pan was already out of her seat and skipping to the register to order their food. There was a long line and it would take her at least twenty minutes to come back.

Trunks relaxed in his chair, but Goten wasn't stupid. He sensed Trunks wanted to hurt him.

"Why do you keep trying to see my sister? What do you want from her?"

"I don't want anything. I just...want to make sure she's doing okay."

"Bullshit," Trunks growled. He leaned forward, ready to reach out and wrap his hands around Goten's throat, but stopped himself. Pan wanted them to talk. He would at least try to get along with Goten.

Goten sat meekly in his chair and sipped from his straw. After a minute, he could see Trunks relaxing into his chair again.

"I miss us," He admitted. He never thought there would be a time like this when he and Trunks weren't friends. He never thought Trunks could turn on him.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"I never meant for it to happen. I mean, i don't remember sleeping with her at all!" Goten scratched his head." I just woke up in her bed and there she was. There we were! Under the blanket, without clothes."

"Please stop talking," Trunks said.

"I LOVE YOU TRUNKS!" Goten shouted. He felt like his words weren't reaching his best friend. He thought shouting would help.

In line at the counter, Pan's face turned red. She wanted to yell at her uncle for being an idiot but at the same time she didn't want anyone to know she knew him, so she ignored him.

Trunks glanced away. He didn't want Goten to see that his poker face was breaking. He didn't want Goten to know how much he wanted to forgive his bff.

"Shut up."

"NO! I LOVE YOU TRUNKS! YOU'RE MY BROTHER! AND BURA...SHE'S LIKE A SISTER TO ME!"

"Then why did you sleep with your _sister_?" Trunks shouted back.

Everyone in the restaurant was staring at the duo.

It was finally Pan's turn to order something. She had to snap her fingers to get the worker's attention back on her.

Goten ran a hand through his hair." I don't know. I'm just as suprised as everyone else! I never would've had sex with Bura if i wasn't drunk-"

Trunks rose from his chair. Goten was offending him by talking about Bura that way.

"No no it's not what you're thinking!Bura's beautiful, and I would never force myself on her or anything."

Goten stopped talking. With his hands at his sides, he bowed before Trunks." I know nothing i say can change what has happened, but please let me see Bura! I want to be there for her and our unborn child! Please, Trunks. You don't know how bad it feels to be away from her. I can't explain it but i **need** to be near her, or else i'll go crazy! "

Pan ran out of the restaraunt. She crouched down beside a car. She felt like she was going to be sick. She never knew Goten could feel that strongly about someone. He always took everything so lightly.

"What will happen to him when Bura tells him she's not pregnant?" Pan wondered. Because of Bura, Goten had broken up with his dumb girlfriend, lost his best friend, and had lost all respect from his family!

The only thing keeping Goten from going insane was the responsibility he felt towards Bura and the baby.

Pan nervously bit her fingers. She knew what she had to do to protect Goten! Bura had ruined her Uncle's life! Now it was her turn!

"I need to find a way for Bura to get pregnant for real!"

a/n Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Fake a Miscarriage

Bura was in her room giving herself a pedicure when Vegeta roundhouse kicked her bedroom door down.

"Yes?" She asked, still focusing on her feet.

Vegeta's eyes twtiched. His daughter was blowing off training to pamper her feet? The nerve of that girl! He was so pissed off he could barely speak!

" Me. You. Training room. Now!"

Bura rolled her eyes." Yeah, whatever. Give me a few minutes to finish up."

Vegeta crossed his arms. His intimidation techniques never worked on his daughter. If she was _the boy_ , she would've ran out of the room a nervous mess. God he wished Trunks was as brave as his princess.

"What's going on?" Buruma asked. She was carrying a tray of soup and crackers for Bura to eat to help cure the morning sickness.

"Kay, i'm done!" Bura declared. She smiled at her dad." No ki blasts this time. I just had my hair done this morning."

Vegeta nodded to satisfy the girl, but he was going to use ki blasts. She was good at close combat, but ki blasts and sneak attacks were her weaknesses. She needed to practice.

Vegeta felt a cold, nervous chill snake down his spine. He arched his brow at his mate. He sensed she wanted to kill him.

"What?"

Buruma's face turned red." I can't believe you would endager our grandchild like that! Bura's in no condition to train!"

"She'll be fine."

"Yeah, mom. I'll be fine. I'm not fragile. I can handle myself."

Buruma glared at Vegeta. She was serious about not wanting Bura to train. When it came to female pregnancy, Vegeta was clueless. The woman had gone through it twice, so she knew what she was talking about.

"I don't want you to train with me today," Vegeta said to Bura. He forced himself to sound as mean as possible." You focus on my grandson. Make sure he's born with the strongest power level possible, or else i'll end him!"

Bura gasped.

Vegeta retreated from the bedroom." I guess i'll find the boy and kick him around for a while."

"Thank you, Vegeta," Buruma said. She was very pleased her mate had listened to her.

Bura picked up the crackers from the tray. Since she started faking morning sickness, Buruma refused to give her a decent meal, stating her tummy couldn't handle it.

Buruma leff the bedroom, returning to her work downstairs. She'll be back to check on Bura in two hours.

Bura was bored. She couldn't eat. She couldn't fight. She couldn't lift heavy things, and Buruma didn't want her to fly since it was dangerous and Bura had to start thinking of the baby.

That's all anyone ever thought of. It was baby this or baby that, and Bura was sick of it.

When Pan came over, she told Bura about her day and how Goten was pleading with Trunks to see her.

"He doesn't want to see _me,"_ Bura growled." He's only concerned about the baby, like everyone else."

Pan rolled her eyes." Of course he is. If you were really pregnant you'd only think of the baby,too." Pan thought about all the years she spent with Bura. " I hope."

"I don't want to be pregnant anymore. It's not fun."

"Are you going to tell the truth?"

"Fuck no. Everyone will think i am a liar. No one will like me."

"What are you going to do?" Pan asked.

Bura smirked." I'm going to fake a miscarriage."

"No, don't do that! It will crush Goten's heart!" Pan screamed, annoying Bura.

"I'm not really pregnant," Bura pointed out.

"Goten doesn't know that! He already loves his baby! If you miscarry i don't think he'll ever get over it."

Bura waved her hand in front of Pan's face." Uh, hello! I'm not pregnant! Goten will be disappointed even if i faked it for nine months. There's no baby in there, and no baby is coming out!"

Pan sighed.

"Okay, i give up. I'll help you fake a miscarriage."

Bura smiled." Perfect. I need you to go to the store and buy fake blood. Bring me back a dozen candy bars, too."

"What are the candy bars for?"

"To eat, stupid."

Pan flew over West City. She felt so sorry for her Uncle. _I should've told him Bura wasn't pregnant when he woke up in the garage. Her lie is getting out of control and it's affecting everyone!_

 _Faking the miscarriage will finally end it. Goten and Trunks might be able to repair their relationship. Goten will mourn for a year and move on, right? Everything will get better...until Bura lies about something big again._

 _Bura never gets into trouble. She never suffers. Her world is perfect._

Pan's heart stung with jealousy. Bura was always treating her like a doormat, walking over her whenever she wanted, sometimes literally, and Pan was sick of it.

Best friends should never stab each other in the back, and Pan accepted that she wasn't Bura's best friend anymore when she found herself in Goten's bedroom. He looked depressed. Things didn't go well with Trunks.

"He says he'll think about it, but I know him. He wont let me near Bura. I'll never get to see my baby ever!" Goten groaned and threw a pillow across the room."Man this sucks!"

"Its about to get even suckier."

"What?"

Pan stared into Goten's pure dark orbs. She hoped he wouldn't be able to tell she was lying. Her parents had raised her to always be honest. It wasn't in her nature to lie.

"Bura's unhappy. She told me not to tell anyone, but she plans on sneaking out and terminating her pregnancy tonight."

The color drained from Goten's face.

He didn't say a word.

He simply nodded at Pan, and left his bedroom.

a/n This is off topic but yesterday I met someone named Kurrin! It's a sign Kami-sama wants Kuririn to be in this fic!

Vegeta: Ah Dammit! Not the little bald man! Choose anyone but HIM.

Goku: That's great! Kuririn will protect me from the needles!

Kuririn: um, guys? Yoo hoo! Don't I get a say in this?

Vegeta: Who the fuck says yoo hoo?

Goku: talk dirty to me Veggie-chan.

CCP: OKAY! Review and tell me what you think!


	6. She Isn't A Puppy!

Bura nibbled on crackers in her bedroom while Vegeta, Trunks, and Buruma pigged out downstairs.

Buruma did come up to her room to feed her three puny meatballs." Don't force yourself to eat them if you're not ready," she had said.

It took a lot of self control for Bura to not stuff her face with the meatballs. She left one uneaten so Buruma wouldn't get suspicous.

Bura's tummy roared.

"I don't know where Pan went with my candybars," Bura answered, shushing her tummy with another light cracker.

"Did Pan ditch me to go out with a cute boy?" Bura asked. She pulled down the blankets and got into bed." Oh, wait, that's something i would do. Huh. Maybe she saw a cat stuck in a tree and tried to save it, only it scratched her, and now she's bleeding to death from stray cat wounds ." She chuckled.

It didn't matter where Pan was. Bura was going to give her hell when she finally came back.

Bura put on her pink eye mask and went to sleep.

She didn't hear Goten tip over her dirty clothes basket as he entered her bedroom.

"Ahhh..." she lightly moaned when Goten took her in his arms and carried her from her bed. She felt herself being carried, but still she did not wake up.

"I don't believe this!" she thought she heard Pan yell from her dreams.

Goten spoke in a soothing, hushed voice. " Please, Pan. I promise i'll come over everyday to take care of her."

"She isn't a puppy! This is a girl you stole from her home. Vegeta will be searching for her soon! And do you know where he's going to look first? Here!"

"Please. Just let her stay here long enough for me to talk her out of it."

Silence...

Silence...

 _Sigh._

" Thanks Pan! You're the best! I'll see you tomorrow morning. G'night!"

His lips pressed against Bura's lips for a second, then his presnce was gone.

"Well, that escalated quickly," Pan growled, wrapping Bura in the warmest blanket ever created.

Bura moaned, buried her chin into the blanket, and slept for twelve hours straight.

It was the best sleep she ever had, and it was also the scariest when she woke up to a room that wasn't hers.

"Bura, shut up!" Pan said, running into her bedroom when she heard Bura's screams.

"Ew, gross. What the hell is this thing?" Bura squealed. She held up the ugly sewage coloured blanket by two fingers. " This is the nastiest thing i've ever woken up to!"

Pan rolled her eyes and mumbled," Somehow i doubt that."

"Just get it away from me!" Bura flung the blanket off the bed.

Pan was slightly offended." Hey, my grandma made that for me!"

"You poor thing. I'll buy you something better the next time i go to the mall." Bura clapped her hands together and jumped on the bed."Oh, oh, we should go to the mall right now! Doesn't that sound fun?"

"UNCLE GOTEN!" Pan screamed, terrified by the thought of being forced to go to the mall. Her scream, however, did nothing to wake up her sleeping uncle next door.

Gohan rushed into his daughter's bedroom. His glasses were halfway down his nose and his tie hung like a shoelace from his neck. "What's wrong?" He pushed his glasses up so he could actually _see_ what was making his daughter scream. "Bura! You can't be here! Vegeta and Trunks will kill us if they found out you were here!"

Gohan opened Pan's window.

"I'm sorry, but you need to go home now." He waved his arm out the window like a traffic cop.

Bura glared at her best friend and Gohan. First, she wakes up in their house, now they're kicking her out." Ugh, how rude! I think i at least deserve to eat breakfast before i go."

Gohan made a nervous sound." Okay, i'll heat up a corndog and you can eat that on your way home, heh, heh."

Bura literally growled.

"Or..." Gohan said, scratching the back of his head." I could have Videl cook some eggs and sausages."

Bura smiled." Thanks, Mr. Son."

Gohan left Pan's bedroom, tripping over the sewage coloured blanket. His nose broke his fall. It bent a little, but he told the girls he was alright.

"Come to think of it, why am i in your room?" Bura asked.

Pan sweatdropped. " Oh, uh. You don't remember?"

"No."

"You were sleep flying!"

"Sleep flying?"

"Yeah, it's like sleep walking except you were flying." Pan said. She smiled." You were moaning out Goten's name. I guess you missed him so much you flew here to be close to him!"

"I wanted to be with Goten, yet i flew to your house," Bura rolled her eyes." Yeah that makes perrrrfect sense!"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

Bura thought about it. Pan never lied. Why would she start lying now? "No, of course not. Sorry. I'm just very hungy. Did you buy the candy bars and the fake blood like i asked?"

Silence...

Silence...

"I have to take a shit," Pan said. She ran into her bathroom and locked the door. She still wasn't used to telling lies and she needed a few minutes to think up a good one.

Bura sprayed air freshener in the bedroom to be on the safe side. As an extra precaution, she left the bedroom and waited downstairs in the kitchen.

Videl was grumpy. She wanted Bura to eat cereal instead of making her cook. She had a job to go to and Bura was making her late. But, like everyone else, Videl was intimidated by the saiyan princess. If Bura wanted to eat eggs and sausages, then that's what she was going to get, only slightly burnt.

While Videl cooked Bura breakfast, Pan squeezed out of the bathroom window above the toilet and flew away.

Screw Goten! She was NOT going shopping with Bura. Hellllllll no!

a/n Pan still wants to get Bura pregnant for real. I haven't forgotten about that :) :) .


	7. I Know Enough

Bura finished breakfast with a loud, unladylike belch. She wiped her face clean with Videl's embroidered pink tablecloth, and left the table without muttering a thank you, but Videl would've been a fool to expect as much.

"Why does Pan keep ditching me?"

Bura patted her sides, feeling for the familiar bulge of her cellphone. Her skirt layed perfectly flat. Nothing was inside her pockets. She cursed and stormed out the kitchen door. She must've forgotten to take it when she went ' sleep flying' last night.

On the other side of the picket fence, Chichi was hanging her husband's underwear to dry in the backyard. Her black eyes narrowed into two slits as she spotted Bura coming near.

" You! What are you doing here? Haven't you caused my son enough trouble?"

Chichi pinned the last of Goku's underwear and carried the empty brown basket into the house, which Bura took as an invitation to come inside.

" _She never used to be this mean to me."_ Bura tensed her lips, forming the infamous pouty _duckface_ that the internet hated so much. She sat on her favorite spot on the couch, near the window, and looked at the family pictures on the whall, soon Chichi appeared with two cups of tea.

Bura quietly sipped her tea, feeling like a small child again.

" I wonder what that boy was thinking," Chichi blew into her cup and raised it to her chin." Honestly, out of all the girls he's gone out with i never would've thought he'd choose someone like YOU!" She shook her head, tilted the cup, and slurped down half her tea, which Bura suspected had liquor mixed into it.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Bura growled, slamming her tea cup and saucer on the small wooden table."Any man on this planet would kill his best friend just to spend one night with me! I'm beatiful and rich, isn't that the type of girl you want for Goten?"She put her hands on her hips." Or do you hate me because I'm Buruma's daughter?"

An angry red, anime-styled vein throbbed on Chichi's head. It seemed that everyone knew she had mixed feelings toward Buruma. If only Goku would stay away from that blue haired flirt, then there wouldn't be any problems.

Chichi calmly put down her cup and saucer, folded her hands in her lap, and straightened her shoulders.

"You're right, you're not good enough for my son or this family. I always pictured my second daughter-in-law as someone kind, patient, loving, respectful, and modest."

Bura's face reddened. She was neither of those things, and she never would be. She'd also never legally be anyone's daughter-in-law, but that was a choice she made years ago. There wasn't a man out there that deserved to have her all for himself.

Chichi gathered the dishes." I wanted Goten to find someone to love him as much as I love Goku." She stared into Bura's eyes." Even your parents have more of a loving relationship then you have with Goten."

"You don't know anything about me!"

" I know enough about you. You're the same selfish little girl I've watched grow up and cause trouble for everyone. Goten can't see it, but I know you don't love him or your baby." Chichi wrinkled her nose." It makes me sick just thinking about it. The world would be better off without women like you."

"I...I love Goten very much, and the three of us are going to live happily together!" Even to Bura, her words sounded fake. She wanted to hurt Chichi somehow, so she said," Don't say another word to piss me off or else you'll never get to see your grandchild!"

Chichi left the room.

Then, Bura heard the door slam shut, and Chichi was back outside tending to the laundry.

Bura found the stairs and mumbled to herself. Chichi would regret every nasty word she said once she had the miscarriage. Everyone would feel sorry for her and shower her with lots of attention.

"Pan!" Bura shouted, running into Goten's bedroom, hoping to catch Pan before she escaped out the window or hid in the closet. Except for the half naked man hanging off the right side of his bed, there was no one else in the room.

Bura dropped to her knees and peeked beneath the bed. "Pan, come out!" Except for a dirty sock, it was remarkably clean beneath the bed.

"Oh my god! I'm going to kill her!" Bura growled.

She went to Goten's closet, but Pan wasn't hiding inside.

Bura collapsed on the left side of the bed, defeated.

Was it possible that she had gone too far faking a pregnancy, was that the reason why her best friend was avoiding her? She hated shopping at cheap stores outside the mall, but that's what she needed to do if she wanted to buy the fake blood. Pan wasn't going to help her.

"I feel so lonely," Bura sighed. A second later, without making a sound, Goten was pressed against her, pulling her into his bare chest. " Ah! Goten, what are you..." Bura froze, feeling something hard from Goten's boxers poking agaisnt her thigh _." Oh my God!"_

Goten rubbed his hands over Bura's back. He moaned and tightened his arm over her waist, changing their positions in an instant.

* * *

"I love it when I don't lift a finger and things naturally happen the way i want them to," Pan said. She turned up the volume on her musicpod, buried her hands underneath her head, and bounced her foot in tune with the music.

She expected Bura to barge into the bedroom an hour ago, but the princess failed to make an appearance. What was Bura doing? Pan could only guess that Bura went to Goten's room to search for her, and, well...hopefully they were making a real baby this time.

"Pan?"

Pan's foot stopped bouncing. She hurriedly sat up and tugged out both earbuds. Her eyes enlarged, spotting Trunks standing just outside Bura's room. He looked at her with suprise. He wasn't expecting to see her in Bura's bed.

"Where's Bura?"

"Oh, she's..."

 _"Keep it together girl!"_ She yelled inside her head. She touched her chest to keep her heart from busting out of it's cavity and running away. She had no idea why she was so terrified of lying to Trunks _." Look at him. He trusts you! He's a sucker! Girl, you got this."_

"She's..." Pan's voice rose, and she coughed to clear her throat. She did what anybody in her family would do in times of stressful confrontations, she laughed like a guilty idiot." She's...she's in the bathroom taking a bubble bath! Yeah! She'll probably be in there for a few hours."

Trunks turned his head in the direction of Bura's bathroom. He could plainly see into the room since the door was wide open. The bathtub glowed an eggshell white, clean of bubbles and a certain missing blue haired girl.

" _Oh shit!"_ Pan squeaked." _Shit, shit, shit!"_

Trunks' face hardened, and his lips tensed.

Pan lightly hit her forehead." Oh, did i say bathroom? What i meant to say was...was..."

Trunks crossed his arms and glared at the nervous teen. He was not in the mood for one of Pan's annoying games. He would never lay a finger on her, but that wasn't what Pan was afraid of. She thought of their friendship as something special, and she didn't want to break the trust between them. If she told another blatant lie, Trunks might never forgive her.

Pan scratched her head as she thought of how to phrase her words.

 _"She's probably doing gross perverted stuff with my uncle. Should I tell Trunks this or should I just say she's hanging out with Goten and we shouldn't bother them for ten minutes?"_

Pan scratched her chin _." Hn, how long does it take to make a baby anyway? Ah, i know! I'll ask Trunks!"_


	8. Sex Addict

Trunks Brief found his little sister in a position no brother should ever see. A massive headache quickly set in, and Trunks had to lean against the wall for support. He was so angry he didn't know whether to cry, yell, or blast his ex best friend on the spot.

With reluctance, Goten seperated his lips from Bura's. He knew what was coming next. How could he not know? Trunks literally beat the lesson into him each time he tried to take a step into West City. Yes, he sensed another beating was coming to him, probably the worst one he'd ever receive in his life, but Bura was worth getting beat up for.

After spending an hour together, Goten was willing to go as far as dying for her if he needed to.

"Come on, Trunks. Didn't you see the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door?" Goten joked, sounding like a man still partially asleep.

Bura rolled to the far side of the bed to readjust her skirt, flattening her messy long hair with both hands. Strings of blue hair were tossed about her head like she'd just fought with a hair dryer, and she couldn't get her hair to look even partially decent.

Pan felt her body temperature rise.

" Oh my god!" She shouted." This is what you've been doing for an hour?" Unless Saiyans could impregnate women by kissing and groping, it was unlikely that Bura was pregnant. " _Dammit!"_

"Bura go home." Trunks said, looking away when he noticed that Bura's top was crooked. He grinded his teeth and glared at Goten with the eyes of a man who'd been betrayed. " She's just like a sister to you, huh?"

Goten scratched the back of his head. " Yeah, about that..." He shrugged. He was sick of apologizing to Trunks." It's a good thing she isn't my sister for real, or else i'd probably go to hell when i die." Goten flashed a taunting grin.

Pan reached her arm out to stop Trunks from killing her uncle. Her cheeks reddened as her mind raced with perverted thoughts. It wasn't often she got the chance to touch Trunks, especially not the bare part of his chest where his black tank didn't cover.

"Leave him alone!" Bura shouted.

"He's using you!"

"So? People use each other all the time!"

Trunks sighed." Just go home, you're too young to understand."

Bura stubbornly stood her ground. She wasn't going anywhere.

"Fine." Trunks said. He glanced down at Pan." Cover your ears." If Pan couldn't handle seeing her parents kiss without feeling embarrassed, then he knew for sure that she wouldn't be able to handle anything he wanted to say to Bura.

Pan obeidiently covered her ears.

"He's using you for sex," Trunks flatly declared, keeping his eyes on his sister to measure her reaction. Bura wasn't suprised. Vegeta had taught her to believe that that's all men wanted from her." He's addicted to sex and can't go more than a week without it. Why do you think he was going crazy not being around you for so long?"

Bura peeked to the side at Goten. He was glaring at Trunks as if he were revealing a deep dark secret. She remembered the letters Goten had Pan deliver to her. She thought he was doing it out of concern and love for her, so it was shocking to think that Goten wasn't as innocent as he pretended to be.

"He wont be loyal to you, Bura. That's impossible for him. Goten will cheat on you, that's why dad and i don't want you together." Trunks looked at Goten, his words mostly directed at him then at Bura." If he cheats on you, it will be unforgivable, and I'll have to kill him. I don't want that to happen so, please, stay away from each other."

Bura's eyes glistened, but not with tears. She actually _liked_ what Trunks was telling her.

Trunks shook his head, stumped by the stupidity of his teenage sister. She wasn't going to walk away from Goten. No, Trunks pretty much shoved her back into Goten's bed. He should've known. As a baby, preteen, and teenager, Trunks always did the opposite of what his parents forbade him to do.

And Bura was no different.

a/n thx for reviewing!


	9. Bite You?

Vegeta relaxed into the hammock without a care in the world. After working up a sweat in the gravity room, spending time out in the shade felt like heaven. He listened to the low hum of the server bot's engine as it exited the house and rolled across the yard to the hammock.

"One lemonade." It said, handing Vegeta the glass.

"Thanks." Vegeta pressed his lips to the straw, slurping down the beverage very quickly. The ice cubes rattled as he dropped the empty glass back into the bot's mechanical hand." Now go away."

The server bot made a compliant beeping noise, then turned and rolled back to the house. The back door opened, and Videl stepped to the side to keep the server bot from running over her foot.

"Great. What the hell does she want?" Vegeta scoffed, sliding his feet out of the hammock. He'd never said much to Gohan's wife, and wanted to keep it that way.

"If you wish to speak to Buruma, save yourself the walk and go home!" He shouted when Videl was halfway across the yard. " I don't know where that damn woman is and i'm not going to search for her."

Videl smiled." That's okay. I came here to speak with you, Vegeta."

Vegeta wanted to tell Videl that the kids were Buruma's business, not his.

If Trunks and Goten were fighting again, or had broken something valuable, he didn't care . If Bura was being mean to Pan and bossing everyone around, he didn't care about that either. He was proud of his children. If Videl came here to demand they be punished for something, then she was coming to the wrong parent.

"What did Bura do this time?" Vegeta asked, ready to get the confrontation over with. Until Buruma resurfaced, for now, to get Videl to leave, he'd play the part of a concerned parent.

Videl drew in a breath." Oh, she all but threatened me to cook her breakfast a week ago, but that hardly warrants a house visit." She laughed, crossed her arms, and locked eyes with Vegeta." No, I didn't come her to complain about Bura's bad manners or how she's ruined my brother in law's relationship with his best friend. I came her to talk to you about Buruma."

He showed no outward reaction, but Vegeta was intrigued. His irritated growl told Videl to continue.

She was shorter and weaker than him, but any instinct that told Videl to speak carefullly about Buruma was ignored.

"First of all," Videl shouted, waving her finger in Vegeta's face," Who does that bitch she think she is stealing my husband and daughter from my home,and forcing them into her helicopter? Which, by the way, happened yesterday morning and I still haven't recieved so much as a phone call from either of them!" She paused, cleared her throat, and spoke calmly." I came here to get some clue to where they went, or at least a phone number, but I can see that you could care less if my husband and your wife are having an affair, so i'm sorry for wasting your precious time -"

"Fight me." Vegeta said.

Videl's eyes enlarged." What?" God she hoped she heard him wrong. Did he really just ask her to fight him?" Did you just ask me to 'bite 'you?"

Vegeta smiled. He could tell that his offer had alarmed the fiesty human. She never backed down from a challenge, but he could tell she was thinking about rejecting his offer.

" _Fight_ me. If you win I will tell you where Buruma and Gohan have gone."

"I thought you didn't know where Buruma is."

Vegeta frowned and his ki spiked a little." If she's with Gohan like you say she is, finding them wont be a problem."

Videl's legs trembled at the thought of facing Vegeta in a fight, but she was more worried about Gohan. Suddenly, the fears she had about Gohan and Buruma seemed ridiculous.

"I'll fight you,but only if you promise not to lay a finger on Gohan."

Vegeta pretended to think about it. He could sense that Gohan and Buruma were together, but he wasn't worried they were having an affair. Buruma was punishing him for ignoring her lately, and now she was the one ignoring him, taking away every satisfying sparring partner: Gohan, Pan, Bura, Goten, and Trunks. If Goku wasn't still missing, she probably would've taken him with, too.

Vegeta felt powerful. In whatever game the woman was playing, he had won. He had just found himself a willing sparring partner.

"You have my word that I wont lay a finger on your dorky husband." He finally said, spitting out the words as if he'd made the most difficult promise of his life.

This satisfied Videl, and she reluctantly followed Vegeta into the gravity room.

a/n Where did Buruma take Gohan and co? Find out next chapter.


	10. Buruma and Gohan Talk

"Are you sure Videl is okay with this?" Gohan asked, gesturing to the lake and its restless waves.

Buruma squeezed a fair amount of sunblock lotion into her palm and rubbed it between her breasts, but not once did Gohan's eyes glance below Buruma's chin. He was too worried of what his wife might do to him once they returned to think about anything else.

"Would you give it a rest already." Buruma growled."What's the worst Videl will do to you? Beat you up? Ground you? No sex for a week? Just relax and enjoy the vacation. You deserve it."

Gohan looked down at his feet and wiggled his toes, freeing them from the sand." This hardly feels like a vacation." He mumbled, noticing that Buruma had avoided answering his question. He knew Videl was at his mother's house boiling with rage while impatiently waiting for him to get home so she could yell at him. He wanted nothing more than to return home, but someone needed to be there to keep the kids from fighting. Since Buruma was focused on trying to relax, he figured that responsibilty was on him.

His eyes drifted to the four kids in the lake.

Goten and Trunks weren't exactly kids, but they didn't act like responsible men in their twenties half the time either, so Gohan couldn't help but call them "kids" in his mind. The rift between the best friends was apparent. Goten stuck close to Bura on the right side of the lake, playfully splashing her with water while she tried sleeping on her floaty bed. Trunks, sticking close to Pan on the left side of the lake, always snapped his head in their direction at any sudden movement Goten made, reminding Gohan of a territorial badger.

Gohan leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. The rising sound of Bura's furious voice danced acrossed the water's surface and dove into his ears, coaxing a light chuckle from his lips. He would never admit it out loud but on the day Pan came to him, tugging on his arm and shouting in a rushed breath," Trunks is trying to kill Goten!" He wasn't at all suprised when Bura revealed she was carrying Goten's child. In his eyes, Bura was a raging forest fire and Goten was like soothing rain. The two of them were bound to come together eventually.

"What did I do?" Goten whined, his voice carrying a mocking innocence.

Trunks glanced across the lake, bristling.

Gohan's eyebrows lifted as Pan grasped Trunks' shoulders and forcibly turned him back to her. An amused smile played across Trunks' face and he kept his full attention on Pan for the remainder of the afternoon, joining in her excitement when one of them caught a fish, and turning a deaf ear to Bura's empty threats and Goten's playful attempts to drown her.

"Humm." Gohan sighed, sounding like a tired old dog.

"What is it now?" Buruma snapped, ready to go into a thurough rant if he mentioned Videl one more time. He was sure that she was regretting bringing him along.

"Trunks is spending too much time with Pan. I don't like it." He admitted.

Buruma laughed." Are you serious? Trunks is harmless. He'd never hurt Pan, and he definitely doesn't have any romantic feelings for her." She lowered her voice and whispered." I don't think he's interested in men or women. He might be asexual."

Gohan observed the way Trunks looked at Pan. She was wearing red shorts and a thick bathing top that looked more like a sports bra, but the glimmer in Trunks' eyes was alarming. He was showing too much appreciation for the tiny bit of bare skin her bathing suit showed.

"Bura doesn't have a baby bump." Gohan said, shifting the conversation onto Buruma's daughter. He wasn't ready to think about his little girl dating boys, let alone the possibility of Trunks showing a romantic interest in her.

"It's too early. She's still in her first trimester." ( 1st trimester is 0-13 weeks)

Gohan nodded." Oh, right. So,are you still going to force Bura to take the paternity test next week? It seems pointless. I mean, they both said Goten is the father...and isn't it dangerous for the baby?"

"The test has some risks." Buruma admitted, waving her hand in the air as if thoses risks weren't important." But Bura can handle it. I've seen her take Vegeta's kicks to the stomach as if it were nothing, if it had been me i would've had a hole clear through my back! She and the baby will be fine, don't worry so much. Besides, Chichi wont accept the kid is her grandchild until the test is done and I'm tired of her accusing my daughter of being a whore." She squeezed out more lotion and began rubbing it into her arms. Her movements were quick, not at all sensual like earlier.

"You doubt Goten is the father." Gohan commented. He couldn't believe a mother could think so low about her daughter. Then again, his mother was always quick to assume that he was converting into a low life delinquent when he was a teenager.

"Don't give me that look. You don't know what it's like having a daughter as wild and uncrontrollable as mine. When the boys start knocking at Pan's door and trying to sneak in through her window, then you'll understand why I'm not sure Goten is the father." Buruma rolled her eyes and lit a cigarette." None of this makes sense if you think about it. Why would a good guy like Goten cheat on his sweet girlfriend with a seventeen year old who's always mean to him?"

Gohan scratched his head." I heard there was alcohol involved."

"He was drinking with Trunks, but Trunks would never allow Bura within ten feet of alcohol. He's more of a mother than I am when it comes to her. Vegeta, too."

"Yeah, i've noticed," Gohan laughed." How is Vegeta by the way?"

Buruma had a lot of complaints about Vegeta, and Gohan patiently listened. Every few minutes he drifted out of the conversation to make sure that the kids were getting along with each other, allowing his eyes to linger a little longer on Pan and Trunks.


End file.
